


Attention Secured

by writing_shorts_but_failing



Series: Good Omens Ideas and Shorts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Long haired Aziraphale, M/M, Pining, what is my life anymore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_shorts_but_failing/pseuds/writing_shorts_but_failing
Summary: Crowley is enchanted by a certain angel's hair.





	Attention Secured

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, this is typed on my phone as I have no access to a computer. I've lost my damn mind over this idea, as my twitter can attest to.
> 
> I might just do a small series of one shots for this idea but I'm uncertain about it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Crowley first saw the angel from behind. White robes, wings, hair, and skin.

The usual he supposed, but there was (is) a softness that was (is, always is) missing from the other angels. It gave him pause, and with that pause his attention was snatched by the hair.

So beautiful and curly (almost like a lambs).

He wanted (still wants) to touch it so very, _very_ badly. It looked so soft and silky, flowing in loose ringlets to just touch the angel's wings. The light causes the hair to shine in such a lovely way.

He even flicks out his tongue to, hopefully, catch the scent!

After the humans leave he slithers close to the angel in hopes of the wind blowing the hair close enough to touch.

Just a _brush_ would do!

God- Satan- someone save his sanity!


End file.
